2016 Formula One Season
The 2016 Formula One Season will be the 67th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 59th season of the Constructors' Championship. Teams and Drivers Entry list Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = TBA |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Haas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = TBA |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Marussia F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |secondriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} McLaren Honda |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Infiniti Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = TBA |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Felipe Nasr |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Max Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Williams Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Changes from last season Team changes *Haas F1 Team will begin competing in the F1 World Championship Series after founder Gene Haas cancelled his entry for 2015. Power units supplied by Ferrari will be used. The team also has plans to shake their car down in December 2015 before the beginning of the pre-season testing in 2016. Driver changes Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Schedule *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Mexico, July 2015 Officially confirmed races: #Australian Grand Prix; Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne #Chinese Grand Prix; Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai #Bahrain Grand Prix; Bahrain International Circuit, Sakhir #Russian Grand Prix; Sochi Autodrom, Sochi #Spanish Grand Prix; Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya, Barcelona #Monaco Grand Prix; Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo #Canadian Grand Prix; Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal #British Grand Prix; Silverstone Circuit, Silverstone #Austrian Grand Prix; Red Bull Ring, Spielberg #Baku European Grand Prix; Baku Street Circuit (Azadliq Avenue), Baku #German Grand Prix; Hockenheimring, Hockenheim #Hungarian Grand Prix; Hungaroring, Budapest #Belgian Grand Prix; Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Stavelot #Italian Grand Prix; Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza #Singapore Grand Prix; Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore #Malaysian Grand Prix; Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur #Japanese Grand Prix; Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka #United States Grand Prix; Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas #Mexican Grand Prix; Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City #Brazilian Grand Prix; Autódromo José Carlos Pace, São Paulo #Abu Dhabi Grand Prix; Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi Changes from last season Races not on 2015 calendar *After being last held in , the European Grand Prix will make a return, set to be hosted on a street circuit in Baku, Azerbaijan. The Grand Prix will use the title "Baku European Grand Prix". It has been set for a date in July. *Following its exclusion from the 2015 season, the Hockenheimring will host the German Grand Prix. Races removed from calendar Schedule Changes *For the first time since , the first Grand Prix, hosted in Australia, will not take place until April, being on the same date of 3 April. Due to Australia's daylight saving time ending on the same day, the race will start earlier. *The Malaysian Grand Prix will be brought from March to September. *The Russian Grand Prix will be moved up to May. *The British Grand Prix will be switched with the Austrian Grand Prix so to not pair up with the Wimbledon championships. Other changes *After being delayed for three years, the Grand Prix of America was to be held at the Port Imperial Street Circuit in New Jersey. However, it has not been included on the provisional calendar. Testing Regulation changes *There will be two pre-season tests rather than three, starting in 2016. *Following the controversy of Max Verstappen being qualified for a super licence at 16 years of age after competing in only one season of European Formula 3, there will be a change in new drivers' process for the FIA Super Licence, with extra restrictions included. Drivers must be no younger than 18, have to carry a valid road driver's licence, and need to race in at least two seasons of recognised feeder series. The FIA have also introduced a point system for the junior motorsport series, where new drivers will need to score 40 points within a three-year period from these series, so to get a super licence. The Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters and World Touring Car Championship were later added. *The FIA formally retired car number 17 following Jules Bianchi's death. Season Results Race results Championship Standings Notes Category:Seasons Category:2016 Formula One Season